


Dear Theodosia

by Sylveondream



Series: Next-Generation linked universe [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: Cannon/OC, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Minor Character Death, New Family, New Father, OC, Other, Team Bonding, Team Fluff, Team as Family, Time and legend are there to help, Warriors is a dad now, single father Warriors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26902105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylveondream/pseuds/Sylveondream
Summary: Warriors never thought that he was going to be a father one day, He’d always imagined that he’d be a bachelor for life. He’d always thought that being a father meant that someone was with you to help carry the load, Hyila He’d never imagined that he’d have to do it alone.
Relationships: Legend & Warriors (Linked Universe), Time & Warriors (Linked Universe)
Series: Next-Generation linked universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900726
Kudos: 22





	Dear Theodosia

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the guys on Discord who helped me out on this

Gray, overcast skies loomed over an ivy-covered cottage where the soft cries of a newborn could be heard. The humble home was not far from Castle Town and was normally a place that exuded calm and contentment. The excitement of a new life coming into the world had overrun the home for months. However, now the cottage held a somber atmosphere at a time when immeasurable joy had been anticipated. 

Although a healthy baby boy had been born, he would not get the chance to meet his beloved mother. The boy's name was Gallant, the word for spirited, brave, and noble, just like the boy's father. Link, The Hero of Warriors, was teary-eyed as he held his son, swaddled in a warm blue blanket knitted in the likeness of the hero's own scarf, listening to the gentle coos of the boy who just fell asleep in the comforting arms of his father. 

Warriors felt a strange combination of numbness and elated. He finally met his son but now faces the terrifying thought of raising this child on his own. He held his precious son in his arms, looking at the nose that was definitely his own while taking in the tuft of soft hair that Gallant got from his mother.

"You're so precious, my son. I promise to always protect you and give you all the love in the world." Warriors whispered, choking up on fresh tears as he pressed his lips gingerly on sleeping Gallant's forehead. With the baby in his arms, Warriors gently rocked his son, careful of his small form, not even an hour old yet and he was already attached to the kid. 

As he continued to take in his newborn son, Warriors began to feel terrified. He was a new parent, himself not knowing the first thing about caring for a child, let alone a newborn. He was left to raise this small bundle of joy alone, his son's mother gone too soon. Warriors thought he would begin to hyperventilate until a pair of gentle hands on his shoulders brought him out of his panic. Turning, he saw Legend and Time, gently squeezing Warriors' shoulder to remind him that he had people who were there for him. He would never walk alone, even on the colorful and undetermined path of fatherhood.

"Can I hold him?" Legend asked calmly. Warriors, a bit shocked to see Legend ask, carefully placed Gallant in the Veteran hero's hands. Immediately, Legend slowly and gently rocked Gallant in his arms. Warriors was shocked at seeing Legend so naturally with a newborn.

"I feel bad for him. He's got that nose of yours." Legend snarked but in a sweet, unthreatening way, causing Warriors to give a laugh that was laced with new parent nervousness. Time pulled Warriors in for a much-needed hug, chock full of reassurance that a father-like figure could give.

"Congratulations, War. You're now the proud parent of a healthy son. How do you feel?" Warriors began to tremble in Time's embrace as the shorter man sobbed. 

"Hey. Hey. Everything will be alright, War." Time soothed as he patted Warriors head, keeping the other hero in his grasp.

"I'm scared, Time. She wasn't supposed to die and leave us here. He'll never know his mother, and I'll have to raise him alone. What if I can't do it? What if I'm a terrible father? I-I don't want to screw his life up. Oh, gods..."

"Hey knock it off War, you have a son that needs you now." Legend said, cradling the child close to him and giving the baby's father a stern look. As if on cue the baby began to wail, balling his tiny hands into fists, it was enough for Warriors to quickly take the child from Legend and scoop him up in his arms. Instantly he began to sush the child, rocking it gently, the captain trying his best to calm down the baby unbeknownst to him, Time and Legend both shared a knowing smile.

“Legend is right Warriors.” Time said, taking his attention away from Gallant to look at their leader. Having the new father’s full attention, Time continued on making sure the captain knows just how much he would be needed for his newborn. 

“You are a captain, yes that much is true but your son doesn't need a captain. “ He paused, eyes going soft as Warriors eyes fell a bit. 

“Your son needs a father and only you have that power to grant him that gift, Warriors.” He could tell that Warriors was doubting himself if it weren’t for the biting of the lip or the way his eyes refused to look him in the eye. 

“ My father wasn’t around when I was a kid, my mother died when I was young, I have no clue how to be a father, Time.” Warriors’ voice was shaky, a clue that he was close to tears again, luckily Legend stepped in and reassured the worried father. 

“Just because your father wasn’t around doesn't mean that you won’t be.” That struck a chord on Warriors as the captain finally cried, his soft sobs echoing the nursery. Easing up on his harsh tone, Legend patted the captain on his shoulder as a sign that everything is going to be ok. 

“You’ll do whatever it takes to take care of the kid, making a million mistakes as you go along, anything to make the world safe and sound for him.” Warriors sniffled and looked down at his crying child, pride wasn’t the word that he was looking for. Goddess, he shines brighter than the morning sun. At that moment he knew that both Legend and Time were right, the boy needed his father and that was something his own dad didn’t provide for him when he was young, he swears that he won't be like that man instead he’ll be a better father for his son. 

His son’s crying snapped him out of his stupor and he went back to soothing the baby. Once the baby had calmed down Warriors couldn’t help but admire the little bundle of joy, hyila he swears that he will protect his son from anything that would harm him. As Warriors took his time with his son, Time gestured to Legend for them to leave the new father alone time. 

As they took their leave Legend put his hand on the captain’s shoulder and gave it a reassuring shake. “Congrats on fatherhood, Warriors.” 

Yes indeed, someday Gallant will grow into a fine young man and take after his father. Someday he’ll rise through the ranks and beat even him, someday he’ll have a family of his own and well someday he’ll no longer need him. Warriors didn’t care much about that though, he only cared that he’ll see his son grow up and to be there for him like a father should. He knows that one day Gallant will outshine everyone. Yes, he’ll not only outshine them, but He’ll also blow them all away.


End file.
